Daliene in Wonderland
Esse e o primeiro Jogo que produz base de Alice no Pais das Maravilhas E Para Xbox 360,PS4,PS3,'Xbox 720,'Wii,Wii U e 3DS Enredo Quando estava lendo um simples livro no Castelo Da Peach da Mesma historia da base,um Bunty de colete e relogio de bolso e foi correndo apressadamente e Daliene foi seguir,até que caiu num buraco de louco e entrou no Pais das Maravilhas e tem que coletar 120 Dream Stars para saber a verdade sobre a sua familia e escapar das garras dos Seven Devils que atormenta o Wonderland,A Organização XVIII Para usar a alma de Daliene como um poder de ressucitar o Mestre,e Darkness Heart que comanda o exercito de Tormement. Modo Story Arsenal Black Hole Emissary Personagens Daliene Alice(Unlockable)-Finalizar a historia Mario(Unlockable)-Salve ele no Gordalisa Palms Luigi(Unlockable)-Salve Ele no Clockwork Southsideway Peach(Unlockble)-Converse com Chapeleiro Louco(Knuckles) e trazer o CooCoo Clock Yoshi(Unlockable)-Ache 4 Birdo Pluzzles Aurora(Unlockable)-Converse com a Little Star(Rosalina) no Waka Waka Observatory Rosalina(Unlockable)-Derrote A Queen Of Cards com 7 minutes ou menos Wario(Unlockable)-Colete 400 moedas no total Parakarry(Unlockable)-Ache uma carta dos Gemeos Twinkie(Parakarry & Koops) NiGHTS(Unlockable)-Receba uma Fongadrill Flaut e aparacerá NiGHTS,Ele aposta uma corrida contra você,se vencer ele estara desbloqueavel Reala(Unlockable)-Ganhe numa corrida contra Reala & Tikal em Treetops Sideway Waluigi(Unlockable)- Finalizar a Historia Duas vezes Sonic(Unlockable)-Finalizar a historia 3 vezes Morina(Unlockable)- Bowser(Unlockable) Amy(Unlockable) Knuckles(Unlockable) Tikal(Unlockable) Ulala(Unlockable)-Desbloquear Todos os Personagens NPC Queen Melissa:Ela é verdadeira mãe de Daliene e foi sequestrada por Darkness Heart Marya:Irmã de Daliene como ela é vegetariana ela dá power-ups se concluir a fase final Daisy:Foi Sequestrada por Nightshroud Clawdia Koopa:Guia do Ultimo Nivel & Special Worlds Alberto:Ele ajuda a Toadsworth com Loja Drake:Irmão de Daliene ele ajuda a Toadsworth na Loja junto com Alberto Duke Lemonade:Ele foi sequestrado por Clonosite Queen Rainha de Copas:Ela ajudara dando dicas sobre Cards Palace Darkness Heart:Esse e um monstro de 10 Formas:Marya,Armor King,Drake,Super Armor,Daliene,Mario,Peach,Metallica,Clone,True Fases OBS:Em sublinhado e Um dos Seven Devils Em Negrito Organização 1-Boldersa Path 1-1-Like a Like-Miniboss:None 1-2-Moon Guidown-Miniboss:Mr.L (Red Knigth) 1-3-Dough and Sticky-Miniboss:None 1-4-Pika Pika Hammer-Mini Boss:Metal Amy(Shade Spade) Boss:Goomboss(Boom Heart) HP:1500 (Primeira Vez) 2-Kaloiu Marine 2-1-Think Like A Bullet Bill-Miniboss:Bowser Jr.(Casino Black) 2-2-Boo!!!Sucks-Miniboss:None 2-3-Pon De Mayday:Miniboss 2-4-Pool in the fool Boss:Goomboss(Boom Heart)HP:2000 3-Lotus Volcano 3-1-Evacuate the Dancefloor 3-2-Lotus Volcano Flights 3-3-Loud have Exploud 3-4-Volcano in eruption Boss:Bowser Jr. Crescido-HP:3500 4-Horroruses Mansion 4-1-Stars in H-O-R-R-O-R 4-2-Shining in the Dark 4-3-Too Late to one Treasure 4-5-Pumped in the Jam Boss:King Boo (Ghost of Cards) 5-Gordalisa Palms 5-1-Asfalto e variante 5-2-Paraquedas 5-3-Um,Dois e Tres jantares de Piranha 5-4-Delicia Gelada:Boss:Armor Yoshice-HP:12000 (Nivel Secreto:Precisa de um Pianta Amulet )5-5: (Nivel Secreto:150 Coins)5-6:Hey What is this other? (Nivel Secreto:Vença o ''Holy Of Hearts ''Usando um Meteor Burst)Boss 2:Sonic the Werehog HP:9000 6-Gravity Casino 6-1 6-2 6-3 6-4 6-5 Special Places SP1-Fallin' Desert (500 Coins são necessarios) SP1-1:Deserto Melodico SP1-2:De estupidez a Go-Go SP1-3:Up in Underground SP1-4:Genie Meenie SP1 Bonus:Shut Up and Survive Minigames Item Galeria 04.jpg|Daliene no Pointails Frappe Trivialidades * A Fase ''Asfalto e Variante ''e uma satira de Alto e Avante